Underneath The Violet Moon
by Culebra del Sol
Summary: Bathed in the Moon's heavenly light, a king is reminded of why he agreed to take the throne.


**Underneath the Violet Moon**

* * *

><p>Five years.<p>

It has been over five long years since Matthew and his group left on their quest.

Five years since Tyrell broke Isaac's psynergy glider on a whim, sparking the quest for the Roc feather.

Four years since the Morgal king Volochek's foolish activation of the Alchemy Dynamo and the subsequent Dark Plague.

Three years since Alex and the Tuaparang Empire were thwarted with the activation of the Apollo Lens, at the expense of the misguided beast-man's life.

And two years since Matthew courted, and eventually wedded the newly-crowned queen of Morgal, Volochek's sister Sveta.

* * *

><p>With a groan, a nude, blonde-haired warrior rose from the giant bed. Running a strong, calloused hand through his unruly mop of hair, the Venus adept slowly crept from the bed, stumbling towards the extravagant room's nearest window. The man had wide eyes, with cerulean irises hidden underneath hay-colored bangs. With an athletic build that belied his strength, he could cross the length of a large village within minutes, and rend a man's arm from his torso with ease. Add in the Venus adept's natural ability to manipulate the very element of Earth, and you would have a warrior with few, if any equals.<p>

A swipe of the hand drew away the velvet curtain, letting the man gaze out upon the city. The sun had descended just a few hours ago. The last rays from the radiant orb have fled across the horizon, leaving the celestial moon to illuminate his kingdom.

At this thought, the man couldn't repress a snort. _His kingdom._ Despite being the son of two of the esteemed Warriors of Vale, the hardened geomancer never entertained the thought that he would become the ruler of a nation. Much less that of the animalistic race of the beast-men. A prospect that he soon found tiresome. There was a daunting amount of responsibility to keep Morgal from descending into chaos: regulating trade and the economy; creating and upholding the various laws of the land while attempting to keep them just; forging and maintaining relations with the neighboring countries. The amount of work required to keep his kingdom from disintegrating, day in and day out, stretched his mind to the limits, and often left him exhausted. Sometimes he questioned why he even agreed to become a king.

Just then, a pair of arms encircled him from behind, the light dusting of lilac fur tickling his chest. A pair of warm, fleshy mounds were pressed to his back, with floral scents radiating off whatever was behind him in waves. A melodious voice rang out from behind.

"Are you brooding again, Matthew?"

With a warm smile, the blonde remembered why he bothered to become a monarch. Turning around, Matthew gave a loving glance at the woman behind him.

Before his eyes was a nude beast-woman that was just as tall as him. Her nose's shape was reminiscent of a cat, lying beneath a pair of emerald eyes, which were sparkling with life and affection. Her lilac-colored hair, which was usually braided into two ropes that were as long as her body, fell down behind her like a waterfall. Like Matthew, the woman's build was athletic, due to her rigorous training as a Jupiter adept, one of the strongest wind manipulators of the world. Her breasts were of a modestly respectable size. Yet unlike most humans, her skin was covered in a faint layer of fur the same color as her hair, but was still thin enough to show the rippling plains of taut skin. Her hands and feet were a cross between a human's and a canines, with padded skin and claws. Despite the bestial characteristics, she cut a gorgeous figure, for which Matthew often thanked the myriads of gods and spirits for blessing him with the chance to gaze upon.

"Come now, Sveta. Since when have I ever brooded?"

At this response the beast-woman giggled and raised her hand to bop Matthew's nose. "Do you honestly want me to answer that?"

"…No. The answer would just depress me."

"So what are you doing out of bed? The treaties with Nihon and Ayuthay are already finalized. You have already finished your work as king, a rare enough treat."

"Couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Seeing as how you managed to sleep through one of Karis and Tyrell's many rows, that's hard to swallow. What is on your mind, my king?"

"That. That right there. It's been two years, and I still have trouble adjusting to being a monarch. I doubt that I'll ever get used to it."

"With time, you will. Out of all the people I have meet in my life, you are the most kind, the most powerful, and the wisest person I have seen. Considering what _you've _accomplished, I doubt that anyone is more deserving of the title than you."

"With the time and effort it takes to keep the people happy, that makes for a somewhat crappy reward."

"Well then. Perhaps a different reward is in order?"

With a glint in her eyes, Sveta's expression changed from loving to naughty, and without warning she smashed her lips into Matthew's. With a feral growl, the two engaged in a fierce tongue-war, Sveta's rough tongue against Matthew's smooth. The two were growing more and more hormonal as they fought for dominance.

In a stumbling gait, the two royal lovers regressed towards the bed, before they collapsed upon it in a frenzied make-out session. Breaking apart when the need for air became too great, Matthew and Sveta gazed into each other's lustful eyes.

"I have to say, I much prefer _this _kind of reward. Thank you, my queen."

"Oh, but it has only just begun, Matthew. I have yet to show you the _real _reward."

And with that, the two resumed their tongue-war, rolling to-and-fro across the bed. When the two broke apart a second time, Sveta flipped Matthew onto his back before she started to leave a trail of kisses and love-bites down his neck, leaving him to moan and squirm with pleasure. She continued to torture her lover as such until she reached his navel. Taking a glance up towards his eyes, Sveta reached down towards his member, which was thrumming with blood, and gently ran her hand along its length.

Matthew visibly shuddered at the sensation. Sveta's palm was lined with her silky fur, and the strands of hair were sending jolts of pleasure through his body. The beast-woman continued to pump his shaft at increasing speeds, before lowering her head to lick the tip. Matthew couldn't help but cry out in bliss as Sveta proceeded to take him within her mouth.

Sveta herself was in heaven. Matthew had a musky, spicy taste to him, with his pre-cum a sweet, liquid sugar. The combination was giving her tongue a pleasurable tingling. Slowly taking him in up to the hilt, Sveta tilted her eyes upwards before bobbing her head back in forth, running her tongue along his length. She continued to pleasure Matthew like this for several minutes, quickening her pace as she sent him into a blissful spasm of grunts and twitches.

"Ah…agh! S-sveta! I'm gonna-!"

That was the only warning the queen had before her lover's seed spilled into her mouth. Hot jets of cum were shot into the back of her throat as Matthew yelled out in ecstasy. Waiting for a moment after the stream was finished, Sveta slowly pulled herself away from his member, swishing his sweet seed around in her mouth before swallowing a portion of it.

Matthew was left gasping for breath. In all his life, he has never felt, nor will he ever feel something that could even compare to his wife's love. He was surely blessed to have been given the chance to experience her, he decided.

"Ah…Sveta. Th-that… was-"

Matthew couldn't finish, as he felt something wet press against his still-throbbing shaft. Looking down, he saw that his wife used the rest of his seed to lubricate her breasts before squeezing his member in-between them. Raising her head to give him a loving gaze, she smiled at him.

"We're not done yet, my love."

With that, Matthew moaned to the heavens as Sveta slid her breasts up and down on his sex. Sveta's wet fur was tickling his sensitive skin, sending him to levels of bliss so high it was almost sinful. The beast-woman's massage had the king mewling like a kitten with pleasure. Several minutes passed until Matthew felt a familiar pressure build up.

"Agh…Sveta…"

Even with the warning, Sveta continued to massage her husband's member at a brisk pace. Soon, the dam had to burst, and Matthew released onto his wife's face and breasts. Sveta stood up as the Venus adept collapsed onto the bed.

"There is your prize, my love. You've earned it."

And with that, the queen of Morgal went to the royal washroom to clean herself. The moment she finished, however, a pair of hands grabbed her breasts from behind as someone started to nip at her neck.

"AH! Wha-!"

"A performance like that deserves its own reward, don't you think?"

With that said, Matthew continued to fondle his wife from behind while he nibbled on her pointed ears. Now it was Sveta's turn to squirm in pleasure under her king's affections. She couldn't help but squeal as his hands tweaked around her nipples. Spinning her around, Matthew stole a kiss from her before lowering himself down to her breasts. He gave himself a mental pat on the back as Sveta cried out, his mouth latching onto one of her breasts. One of his hands slid down to her lower lips as he proceeded to suckle his queen like a babe.

Sveta's cries reached a frenzied pitch as Matthew proceeded to milk and finger her at the same time, alternating between nipples and the number of fingers every minute. His administrations soon came to be too much for the beast-woman. She screamed as her orgasm hit her, her inner walls clenched down onto his fingers, squeezing like a pleasurable vice. Trailing his tongue up to her neck, Matthew stared into his queen's clouded gaze.

"There's still one more thing left, my love."

The royal couple soon found themselves back in their bed, with Matthew perched above his wife. He was readying himself to enter Sveta's womanhood.

"Are you ready, Sveta?"

"Yes. Take me now."

Not wanting to deny her, Matthew slowly edged himself into her, up to the hilt. Once he was fully inside, he started to slide back and forth, creating a continually-increasing rhythm of love-making that Sveta had no problem with keeping up. The two locked lips once again as Matthew continued to thrust into his wife. Using his elbows to keep himself upright, the king of Morgal began to fondle his queen's breasts as she wrapped her arms around him. The lustful tempo increased in speed, again and again, to the point of erratic, frenzied thrusts helping to build up the pressure within. Soon, Sveta wrapped her legs around Matthew, locking him in as her walls clamped down onto his member. The pressure was too much, and the king responded, with a muffled scream, by giving one final thrust before releasing his seed inside her.

The two adepts collapsed upon each other, Venus and Jupiter locked together at the hips. Gasping for air, the two gazed into each other's eyes, love and warmth radiating from emerald and sapphire orbs.

"I love you, my violet jewel."

"And I you, my golden gem."

Soon, the two royal lovers fell into a deep slumber, the great moon above bathing the city in a strange, violet light.

* * *

><p>Nine months would pass, and the kingdom of Morgal would celebrate the birth of King Matthew and Queen Sveta's child, Prince Volechek II.<p>

* * *

><p>After reading through this story and taking note of the errors and lines I didn't like, I decided to to revise it.<p> 


End file.
